nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria
}} Victoria (less known Victoria Velvet) was born and raised in Cape Town, South Africa, from a Czech father and a Namibian mother. She returned to her roots in 1998 along with her entire famliy. Early life In Czech Republic, Victoria continued her studies in music. Growing up she was influenced by music from Gypsy kings and the likes of Bob Dylan and never missed an opportunity to sing in the local church choir or futher her music by playing piano and performing solo's. This lead to her becoming more exposed in clubs from 2000. Musical career The year 2003 brought further growth when she appeared as back up singer in the Dara Rollins Czech and Slovak tour for 3 weeks. Her first single released under "Ice Dogg" records in 2004 was the fugees interpretation of "Killing me Softly". This placed her on the local map. Her big break came with her single "Cry" released under Universal/Ice Dogg records and was a huge success. Computer games Company EA Games heard the single and liked it so much that they placed it on their Sims 2 Nightlife video game. After this big break Victoria came with her second single "Hotel California" which beacme a hit instantly on the local charts reaching the top 5. For an unknown interpreter this was an outstanding achievement. This offered her plenty of media attention which led to her nominations as best "newcomer" and "RnB local talent" (2006). The world famous festival "Montreaux Jazz Festival" (2006) brought futher developments as it offered Victoria the opportunity to act as journalist for a students magazine. She got to interview the Black Eyed Peas, Martin Luther ect; This journalistic opportunity led her to the Deekay Studio contacts ie; Tim McEwan that played a vital role in making her second album. She was lucky enough to also work along side with Patrick Lorentzon, Johnny Jam, Nironic producers who have worked with Sugababes, Aqua, Jamelia ect. After a two year wait Victoria released her 2nd album "Velvet" at the end of May 2008 offering 11 songs with a touch of RnB, Pop and Rock. Her first single from her new album is Boneshakin hot which has hit all radio stations and is slowly becoming another hit. Her video clip you can see on the czech and slovak music channel: Ocko. The video clip was directed by slovakian Director Brano Vincze. There are also other great hits on her album and because of the CD's unique style of rock, pop and RnB you will not be disappointed by its variety. Victoria along with her team set out to promote her album by doing a tour of clubs, festivals and a radio tour. In 2008 she travelled to Slovakia to sing a duet with the famous slovakian singer Kristina the song "Zmrzlina (Ice Cream)". In 2008 Victoria attended the famous Karlovy Vary Czech Film Festival where she was reporting daily to viewers from events and parties. With her quick humor she became a quick favorite for the radio station Fajn Radio who also gave her her own show "Fajn Black charts". Victoria since then has been in countless magazines FHM, ELLE, STORY ect. In 2009 She was nominated at the Ocko Music Awards in the category of Hip Hop and RnB for her 2008 single "Boneshakin hot" which she won. One of her greatest moments came in 2009 when she was chosen to be the opening act for the famous girl group " The Pussy Cat Dolls". Straight after her performance Victoria set out with her team on her "Velvet Tour" of the Czech and Slovak Republic. She was nominated again n 2009 at the Slovakian music awards Musiq1. On 9 of October 2009 was a big day for Victoria as she became the proud mum of son David. At the end of 2009 Victoria sang a duet with Martin Kocian the famous member from the legendary Czech and Slovak boy band "Lunetic", "Pekny Kulovy". In 2010 started with a kick as Victoria and decided to work on her third album and also was given the opportunity to do a small tour of Asia she was in South Korea and Japan. Before she left Europe she released her first song from the upcoming third album "Come On Over". At the beginning of 2011 Victoria and well known Dj/producer Michael Burian collaborated on a new song which they released on 27th January at the official LOOK Magazine V.I.P party, the song " Secret" which become a disco/club hit many remixes have been made by young upcoming dj's. It is known that Victoria will do anything for her career not only did she travel to Sweden to collaborate with famous Producers such as Johnny Jam "barbie girl" hit as well as Patrik Lorentzson "Brtiney Spears" she refused to leave their offices until they would collaborate with her speak of determination. NVSC 03 Czech Republic held a national selection with the name Píseň pro Českou Republiku hoping for a place in the final of third edition. The winners of the selection were Victoria and the romanian duo, Royal Elements with the song "This Life" scoring 124 points. It was the first time that the country qualified to the big final after two unsuccessful attempts from the previous editions. At the final, they finished 11th with 109 points and making the best result for the country. Discography Albums * This Is Me! * Velvet * Come On Over Category:Artists Category:NVSC 3 artists